The Unlucky week
by Devil Huntress
Summary: The Sakura cards have gone crazy!They even attacked their fellow cards and Sakura herself... and who is that girl? and that foxlike animal? Sakura is racing against time to get her cards back before more of her friends and family dies...
1. Chapter 1 The Omen Nichiyoubi

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters or this story. It is a translation of a story under the author's (Eveelugia) consent. But I do own this translation… **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter1.The Ill Omen - Nichiyoobi**

My own reflection… no longer recognizable in the mirror… let it break like the ripples of water… there is nothing to say… 

"Who… is singing?"

---------------------------------------------------------

This is a night of a full moon. The sun is still in the sky. Half of the sky is light as day; the other side is as dark as night, not a star in sight. The moon, eerie red, is in the middle of the sky, just where the division of the day and night sky. The sun is in a evil blue, right next to the moon. Under the light of red and blue, the city of Tokyo looks really miserable. Sakura stands on the side of the Tokyo tower, holding Syaoran's sword. The Sakura card spirits hovers around, uneasy. The other side of the tower stood a girl and a fox with nine tails. The girl raised her hand, and a few people floated around her. Sakura couldn't see their faces. Sakura shouted, but nothing could be heard. The girl raised her hand again, and a few hundred light balls floated from her hands. They hit Sakura, and her form slowly faded…and when she is losing her consciousness she saw that in a blur, that tears flew out of that girl's eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed as she woke.

Kero rubbed his eyes complained about that noise with eyes half shut.

"Sorry, I had a bad dream again…"

"oh… so that's why …" Kero yawned and went back to sleep.

"Why am I having weird dreams again?" Sakura thought. "Is it because that something bad is about to happen? Who is the girl in my dream?"

---------------------------------------------------------

It's raining… it's not usual for Tomoeda to have this kind of rain at this time of the year… and it only happens about once every 30 years… not even the weather forecast predicted this rain…

When the storm poured like waterfalls on people's heads, they woke from their dreams and ran inside, and complaining about that how the rain had messed up their plans…

Sakura sat at the window and looked outside, and watching the rain drops crawling around on the window. The sound of the rain expressed her feelings. She had planed to have a picnic with Tomoyo and friends, the rain ruined it… and the letter she was going to send to Syaoran on the way to picnic won't be sent now…

She looked at the letter that she has written, a bit wet… the bitterness and the longing swarmed into her heart…

---------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran kun…

It's been ten months since I last saw you… How are you? Everyone has been really busy recently. Dad is preparing for the exams and papers of the second term, my brother and Yukito san is busy with their university work. They are in Empire University! So they study until really late at night. I am now in junior high school, and my work is getting harder, and the math is just terrible…

Kero-chan has been eating a lot more lately… and is gaining weight, I guess not long after, his little wings won't keep him airborne anymore… fat Kero-chan is really cute, I'll send you a picture later. But, because he eats too much, so my brother isn't too happy about it, because Kero-chan is eating all the dessert that is suppose to be his!

I am so happy! Tomoyo-chan and I are still in the same class even though we went through to junior high. There are lots of fun activity at school, like… spring excursions, the festival, and even more athletics competitions. I had so much fun, and Tomoyo-chan took so many pictures, which I'll send you some of them to you.

Our school got first prize on the chorus competition of Tokyo; Tomoyo-chan is so good at singing. And the chorus is thinking about getting into the National Competition! That Tomoyo-chan practice so hard everyday. I think I should make her my role model and work hard on my schoolwork…Everyone is just fine. Tomoyo-chan made so many more costumes for me; she said that they WILL come in use someday. But to be honest, I don't like them so much, and that all the Clow cards has transformed into Sakura cards, The Nothing card is captured… I suppose that those costumes have no chance so being used.

Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan hasn't changed at all, they still fight each other… Well… let them be…

Rika-chan makes so much delicious food and snacks and such, I am sort of jealous of her good cooking skills! And… did you know that Rika-chan is now obsessed with kendo! (Note: Japanese fencing.) The way she handles the sword is just so cool! Naoko-chan is going to have one of her book published, one of the publishers have her name in their lists. That is so good!

Syaoran-kun, when are you coming back? I miss you so much. Why don't you contact me? If you lost my number, I can give it to you right away. If you are too busy that you can't manage to contact me, don't worry, take your time to finish your 'business'. No matter how long it takes I'll wait for you. Even so, I still hope that you could come back to me sooner. And don't forget our promises.

Best wishes.

Sakura Kinomoto

7th of July, a lovely rainy day.

--------------------------------------------------------

Just think of Syaoran, Sakura felt a bit funny… she doesn't know why.

When I think of Syaoran-kun, why can't I calm my self?

Why do I feel down when we talk about him?

Why am I so worried about him?

Why do I ask myself so many 'why'?

For a second, four unanswerable questions flashed through Sakura's mind. She is a bit annoyed about her own feelings recently. Ever since Syaoran left, she had became more emotional. And her friends have found her harder to get on with. Sakura always wanted an answer that makes sense to her, always asked herself questions. But the more she asks herself, the more emotional she get.

"Syaoran-kun, when are you coming back?"

---------------------------------------------------------

The rain is getting worse, the washing couldn't get dry outside. Sakura took in the wet washing. It dries faster inside rather than leaving it in the rain. But even the easy job as taking in the washing feels like that it is going to drain all her energy. Sakura looked at the pile of wet clothes, and felt that she might get wet and moldy just like them. Dad and Touya are out, and Kero just eats or sleeps all day, who else could she complain to? She opened her top desk drawer, and an old book lay still in it. This book sealed the Sakura-card that she is ever so proud of. The cards seemed to sense that Sakura isn't too happy, the book cover flew open and the cards surrounded Sakura, tried to comfort her. Sakura suddenly felt better.

On a roof nearby, a cat appeared, but what kind of a cat would come out on a rainy day like this? If you take a closer look, it's not a cat at all, looks a bit like the Dash card. It's a bit prettier than the Dash card. Its nine tails raised in pride, as beautiful as rainbow. White clean fur shone with the raindrops. It has blue hair on the back of its neck flowing as if it is burning. And the deep ruby red eyes shone of mystery, somehow implying that it possesses strong magical powers. Overall, it is TOO beautiful, which mean, it's not just some ordinary animal. The white fox looked at the Sakura cards and Sakura, looked like if it said something, and turned and jumped onto the next building, like a light arc and disappeared into the night. The appearance of the white fox, seem to be sick omen… a foretelling of disaster.

---------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, Sakura and Kero are sleeping soundly. The top drawer of Sakura's desk slid open by it self, the Sakura book flew out silently. It seems to be considering something, it did not move for a few moments. Then, the book opened. Fifty two Sakura cards flew out of the book and went through the walls, and disappeared into the night sky. And then, as if nothing had happened, the book closed, and returned to its place in the drawer, and then drawer slid closed again. All the Sakura cards are gone; there is only one card left: The Hope still lay in the bottom of the book.

---------------------------------------------------------

My own reflection… no longer recognizable… in the mirror… let it break like the ripple of water… there is nothing to say, maybe I'll die tomorrow, the blank mind and the wind as cruel as iron, attend my lonely funeral, green fire lead my spirit…

---------------------------------------------------------

As the Sakura cards flew away, Sakura had a nightmare, she dreamt that Tomoyo is trapped in a big whirl pool, and water is almost over her head, Sakura tried to grab Tomoyo, but someone held her from behind. She watched and cried as she saw Tomoyo swollen by the water. As water went over her best friend's head, Sakura saw it, a bluish green feather floated in the air.

And when she woke from her dream, she never went back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------

Devil-huntress: This is my debut on Fan I hope I did okay on this… It is a Translation, and I did not write the original story. So… if you didn't like whatever part of the story, please do not flame me.


	2. Chapter 2 The first sacrifice Getsuy

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters or this story. It is a translation of a story under the author's (Eveelugia) consent. But I do own this translation…   
Chapter 2: The first sacrifice - Getsuyoobi 

-----------------------------------------------

The rain in Tomoeda has not yet stopped. Whenever it rains, Sakura is never in a good mood. Syaoran is still not back put her lower.

(Syaoran Kun dislikes me?)

(Masaka… he has confessed in me, so he couldn't have ignored me…)

(But, why didn't he come back?)

(He hates me?)

(He said that he loves me, he couldn't have lied…)

Sakura walked sadly down to the dining room. As soon as she walked into the room, the first word Touya give her is "Kaiju!" Sakura gave a weak reply "Kaiju ja nai mon…"

"The rain got into you that easily… you slept in later then usual. Kaiju!" Touya teased her.

"KAIJU JA NAI TTE!" Sakura said angrily.

"Calm down… what's gotten into you today?" Touya didn't think that Sakura would have such a big strike back, he desperately tried to comfort her. "You are in a bad mood, if you keep going like this, no one will like you."

No one will like you… fell like an arrow piercing into Sakura's heart.

"I… I… I…" Sakura said in a croaky voice.

"Sakura?"

"Wa!" and so, Sakura began crying, tears ran down to the floor like rain.

"I… I… am sorry, Sakura didn't mean to hurt you…" didn't think that she will react like that, and tried to apologise.

"Syaoran-kun, I hate you!" Sakura cried and hammered Touya at the same time.

Touya held Sakura tight, and decides to give Syaoran a hard time when he gets back. A very hard time indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, very unusually, didn't say hi to anyone and just walked into the classroom. She walked slowly to her seat and just sat there by herself and doesn't want to talk to any one.

"Good morning! Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted her friend, friendly as usual, but immediately noticed something unusual about her friend Sakura.

(There is tear streaks on her cheeks… she's been crying… but for whom?)

(Not for Li-kun?)

(I heard that he hasn't contacted Sakura-chan for 10 months… no wonder Sakura-chan would be like this…) (How should I cheer her up?)

And then, just like Tomoyo thought, Sakura half lay on her desk all day, and didn't hear a word the teachers said.

It is time for the school to finish, Tomoyo called out for Sakura, who is packing her school bag.

"Yeah?" she answered mindlessly.

"Can I talk to you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah… what ever…"

---------------------------------------------------------

On one of the benches in Tomoeda Central Park, the two friends sat together shoulder to shoulder.

"Sakura chan… you are suspecting that Li Kun doesn't like you anymore… aren't you?" asked Tomoyo after she listened to Sakura's story.

"Don't… mention that name…" Sakura felt her eyes moisten again.

"Don't you trust him?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's not I don't trust him… but it's too long…" Sakura became more and more emotional as she spoke.

"Sakura chan…"

"Tomoyo chan…" the emotions can not to be held back anymore, and she lay on Tomoyo's lap and cried. "What do I do? Why wouldn't I trust the one who I like? Why do I doubt his feelings towards me? Is it because I want him to be mine, and doesn't let him go not for one second? Am I selfish? But without Syaoran kun, I felt that I can't live on anymore… Tell me why, Tomoyo chan… tell me why!"

"Sakura chan…" Tomoyo said as she strokes Sakura's hair. "It's because you love him."

"I love Syaoran Kun? It's that so simple?" Sakura asked as she looked up towards Tomoyo with her teary face.

"It's not that simple, to like someone and to love someone is on different levels. Because you love Li kun, so you took special care in him. No one else can take Li kun's place in your heart, so when you and him has parted for a while, you become worried, and even suspects him. It is because you don't want to lose him, right?"

"I… don't want to lose Syaoran kun?"

"That's right, when Li kun is forced to leave, he must be in lots of pain. But I believe that he trust you all the way."

"He trusts me?"

"Sakura chan." Tomoyo said as she took Sakura's face in her palms. "Look at me in the eyes, and answer my questions honestly. Do you trust Li kun? Do you really truly love him?"

"I…" Sakura turned away, trying to avoid Tomoyo's eyes, but was roughly turned back by Tomoyo.

"Tell me, do you love him? I know that you have confessed before, but it was like, not love, tell me what your true feeling is. Alright?"

"I…" it took a long time for Sakura to come up with her answer. "I love him…"

"You finally know what your true feeling is." Tomoyo smiled happily. "You don't have to worry now, Li kun must have his reasons for not contacting you, now promise me that you will live on happily. For Li Kun, for your self, and for everyone that cares about you, you can show that smile of yours again, I know."

"Thank you, Tomoyo chan… I finally got it." Sakura looked straight at Tomoyo, with a face with the brightest smile around. She is not lost anymore, as she understood her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Bye, Sakura chan!" Tomoyo and Sakura have to go their own ways in able to get home. The two of them waved bye to each other and headed home.

"Thank you, Tomoyo chan." Sakura said bye to Tomoyo loudly. "Feel so much better now!"

After the talk to Tomoyo, Sakura's heart felt lighter, and skips her way home while humming a tune. The large rain droplets suddenly fell, and Sakura, not able to open her umbrella in time was soaked in that instant.

"Wow… I better get home quick!" she said, and speeded up. As she did so, she heard a scream behind her. Sakura stopped on the spot, in doubt that there is a problem with her ears.

"Kyaaaa!"

It's not a hallucination; Sakura heard it clear and loud this time, and it is scarily familiar… (Its Tomoyo chan, something has happened to Tomoyo chan!) Sakura thought, and she ran to where Tomoyo is.

---------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura arrive on the scene, she saw an unusual sight. The supposedly solid asphalt road has turned itself into a pool of water, and in the middle of it is a whirlpool. Above the middle of the pool was a rain cloud, and as the rain water gets in the pool, it creates a large wave. Trapped in the middle of the whirlpool was Tomoyo, the fast rising water has gone up to her waist.

"Tomoyo chan!" Sakura called out and attempted to get closer to Tomoyo, and is washed back.

"Sakura chan! Sakura, are you okay?"

"I am alright, this is just a small current, not very hard at all." Sakura tried to get closer.

"Sakura chan! Don't come any closer!" Tomoyo warned Sakura, "Its deep here, you will drawn with me if you come here!"

"But I have to get you out of there!" Sakura said. "There is no way I will leave you here!"

"But… Sakura chan…" Tomoyo sunk as she spoke "The ground is sinking here! If you do come, you will be just like me!"

"I will try no matter what!"

As Sakura said that, the rain cloud above them suddenly had some movement. And let out lots of streams of water towards Sakura. The strong hydropower threw Sakura to the nearest wall, and the back of her head was the first to hit a lamppost.

"Sakura chan!" Tomoyo yelled out, but the rushing water covered her voice.

"Ow…" blood ran down the side of Sakura's face. She just felt dizzy, and the streets in front… seemed to become blurry. And then something happened that shocked Sakura. A head poked out of the cloud, a little girl's head with a pointy hat and a pom-pom on top.

(The Rain card!) Sakura got a fright, "Why would the Rain card be here? Why would it attack me?"

The Rain card looks normal, but her eyes, the cute blue eyes turned into a very strange shade of blue. Those eyes reminded Sakura of cats hunting at night, and reflected by cars head lights… so shiny and evil. Those eyes can also be found on a crazy person… so in other words, the Rain Card has gone crazy!

The Rain card continued to put water into the whirlpool, the rising water reached Tomoyo's chest. If the water keep rising, it will go over Tomoyo's head any second. Sakura took out her star key and chanted the incantation. "Key that hides the power of the stars! Show your true from before me! I command you under contract! RELEASE!" "Rain card!" Sakura stepped forwards holding the star wand. "Why are you here? Why are you attacking us?"

The rain card turned its head, and eyed Sakura in a strange way… quite unfriendly.

"As your mistress, I command you to stop right now!" Sakura shouted.

The Rain card didn't listen, and shot out even more water towards Sakura.

"Why isn't it listening to me?" Sakura thought as she dodged the attacks. "It is so much stronger than before… just like… The Water card, if I don't stop her soon, Tomoyo-chan and I will both be in trouble!"

"Watery card…"

Sakura stood well balanced, and is ready to take out the Water card.

Sakura captured the Rain using the Water; of course she would think of the Water first in this situation. But… the Water card is not in her pocket, not just the Water card… all the Sakura Cards have gone.

"Where did all my cards go?"

Sakura searched every pocket on her, and found no cards.

The she realized that she had lost all her cards.

And the Rain card snatched this chance and attacked her with water and it got Sakura too.

"Sakura Chan!" Tomoyo watched all this with pain, but there is nothing she could do except to look on.

Water has crept up to her shoulders.

"Isn't there anything I can do there…?" the hit by the Rain card has made Sakura's forehead hit hard against the wall, warm blood flown down into her eyes, which made her vision red, and unable to see. She touched the things around her in attempt to find something she could use.

And found her hand on a power pole, and she came up with an idea.

Sakura wiped the blood from her eyes and started to climb the power pole.

The power pole isn't too big, so it was easy for her to climb, but of course the rain card won't let Sakura off that easily, so she shot more water at Sakura.

However, the water isn't as strong as it was before.

(I am right…) Sakura thought, (The Rain card is using the attack of The Watery card, but she IS NOT The Watery, so she doesn't have The Watery's ability to make the blasts strong enough to hit me. When her water shots upwards… the power is weakened by gravity.)

The Rain failed to prevent Sakura from climbing to the top of the pole.

"Now" Sakura had one hand hanging onto the power pole, and one hand holding the wand. "The Rain card, it's now that you shall stop this silliness!" Sakura took a deep breath and jumped from the top of the power pole right on top of The Rain.

"Power of stars, please grant me power." Sakura fell in the direction of The Rain, she tried to stop her with blasts of water but was no match against gravity.

"The card that has lost yourself, I, mistress Sakura command you to calm down now! T-H-E R-A-I-N!"

When The Rain realized that things aren't right and want to run it was too late, Sakura's wand hit her accurately on the head, and The Rain immediately returned to the look in her eyes as she has before this started. The Rain looked around, looking puzzled.

"Return to your true form! The Rain!" Sakura has recaptured The Rain card.

---------------------------------------------------------

The whirlpool did not vanish when The Rain card is captured, it got bigger. Tomoyo still could not escape.

"Tomoyo chan!" Sakura shouted. "I will go to you now!"

"Sakura chan." Tomoyo with water reaching her neck said anxiously, "Run now! Or you will be sucked in too!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura held out one hand towards her best friend, and the other held onto the power pole. "Hold on to my hand! Hold on!"

Tomoyo held onto Sakura's hand.

"Now, let me pull you out…" Sakura used all the strength she had and pulled. But she could not pull Tomoyo out because of the strong suction of the whirlpool, and was being pulled into it bit by bit.

"Sakura chan, we are both going to be history if you keep going like this!"

"Don't… say that… I won't let go!"

Sakura's other hand is bleeding from being rubbed against the concrete pole.

(No… she will die too…) Tomoyo thought, (Sakura was so nice to me... when I first transferred to Tomoeda elementary, I didn't know anyone… she is the only one who helped me… She never hid anything from me, she tell me what ever secret she has… She is the only one who put up with me putting on the costumes I made and let me take video…)

Memories with Sakura came back like a high tide.

(Sakura has Syoran kun who is waiting for her… loving brother and father… Keroberos and Yue and Sakura cards who respects her… If Sakura dies here… they will be sad… Can't let any more people cry… If me and her both dies here… then why not…)

Instantly, Tomoyo reached a decision.

"Sakura chan… the one who I admire and idolize… This is the last thing I can do now…" Tomoyo said softly.

"Tomoyo chan… what did you say?" the sound of water covered Tomoyo's voice, but Sakura instinctively knew something bad is going to happen.

"I am sorry, Sakura chan… you won't see me ever again… Sayonara…" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and let go of Sakura's hand, and Tomoyo disappeared into the water before Sakura. A strand of black hair swept over Sakura's face. All the water was sucked dry into the road, and the surface of the road reappeared. Down pour was still falling, nothing changed, except Tomoyo who was alive one second ago, has disappeared with out a trace.

"Tomoyo chan…no…" Sakura kneeled on the road, dazed, as if she did not believe this has really happened. The only thing left that once belonged to Tomoyo was her schoolbag. Sakura picked up Tomoyo's school bag, and held it tight in her arms… streaming down her face… rain or tears… she didn't know… Now she has nothing that she could say.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura chan… don't be sad… I don't regret my decision; this is what I chose…. From the day we first met… everything of mine is yours… I don't want you to pay me back… I just want you to go on… and remember me… as your friend… Sayonara…_

"TOMOYO CHAN!" Sakura yelled Tomoyo's name in grief… this call… included unlimited sorrow, grief, regression, and apology.

---------------------------------------------------------

Devil Huntress: Ohh… Tomoyo have to go first… what a pity… but this gave her the power to go on… again, if you don't like the story, please don't flame me… because I don't own the story.


	3. Chapter 3 Besieged… Getsuyoubi

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the charcters or this story itself. I did the job of translation, and I hope people can enjoy stories which were originally written in a foreign language.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Besieged… Getsuyoubi**

(The same thing…. Repeated time after time…)

(How many people have been involved in this Clow card business?)

(This time… it happened right in front of me… and I couldn't do anything…)

(Tomoyo-chan… is gone…)

(From now on… I won't be put in any more pretty costumes…)

(From now on, I won't hear that beautiful singing voice…)

(From now on, there won't be a energetic girl, holding a camera saying: "You are good! Sakura chan!")

(It's me… how useless I was… to let you…)

(It's too late… but I want to say…)

"I am sorry!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura." Touya saw how Sakura walked through the front door, lifeless. "are you still thinking about that Li Syaoran kid? I tell you what, ignore that guy! If he ignores you, why should you even think of him? Right?"

"No…" Sakura said, sounding like she is about to cry.

"What is 'no'?" asked Touya.

"Tomoyo chan… she is…"

Sakura's tears dropped out of her eyes. But the way she want to hold back her grief look even sadder.

"What happened to Tomoyo?" Touya asked, knowing this won't be good news.

"Tomoyo… she… for me…" the more she said, the more hysterical she got.

"Sakura… she didn't…"

"Tomoyo chan is dead! She died to save me!" Sakura cried, fiercely, for the second time in the day.

"Sakura…" Touya don't know what to say to comfort her now.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Don't be sad now, Tomoyo sacrificed herself for you. She did it out of her own free will."

"Kero chan, I know that…"

About Tomoyo's death, Sakura had run out of tears.

"I am sad because she died. But there is a more important job you have to complete – To collect the craze driven Sakura cards! If you continue on like this, how can you capture them? They would cause harm to many more people!" Kero said seriously, (for once…).

"But…"

"No more BUTs now! I think Tomoyo want to see you capture these crazy cards one by one! You want to disappoint her?"

Silence.

"No!" Sakura stood up, "Tomoyo chan died for me, I must do something to pay her back… I can't let her see me like this!" Sakura raised the Star wand. "Tomoyo chan… I, Sakura Kinomoto… swear upon this Staff, I shall make all the craze driven cards back to themselves!"

"That's the spirit!" Kero clapped cheerfully, but at the same time they both felt it, the presence of magic.

"This is… Sakura card?"

"What a strong magical force!" Kero flew to the window and looked outside. "Wa!"

"What? What is it?"

"The Time! It has surrounded the whole of Tokyo in its power field!"

"What?" Sakura leaned on the window and looked outside. "Yellowish world… Tokyo as a whole has been controlled by The Time…"

"Oh my god, The Time's power is out of my imagination!" Kero broke out in cold sweat, "It could control a sector of thirty two kilometers… not funny to be against that old guy… Sakura… Where are you going?"

"The Time card is a bit out of it there. It's bad if anyone else notice it's presence. I've got to seal it!" Sakura said as she put on her jacket.

"But it's too powerful, you got no chance against it with only The Rain!"

"I got to try!" said Sakura, very determined. "For Tomoyo chan, and for this world…"

"Sakura!" Kero said very uneasily.

"And, The Time is the only card that is in action right now, what am I going to do if I don't capture it?"

"Sakura…I think you better take that back…" Keo said in a very shaky voice.

"What is it?"

"Look… outside…!" said Kero, shaking, pointing out the window.

"Something unusual? I didn't see anything…" she opened the window and poked her head out.

At that instant, a blue lightening struck right on Sakura's head.

"Sakura!"

Kero's warning was too late, the lightening struck her hard in the head. She screamed and fell to the floor.

"Oi, Sakura, you okay?" Kero flew to Sakura, patting her face.

The situation gave an obvious hint, the attacker is The Thunder! The Thunder released lightening like crazy, and surrounded the house.

(No… we are stuck…) Kero thought (But if it is ME… then maybe… eh? That is… Oh my god! Big trouble!)

The Storm.

The crazy storm card created powerful wall of storm, surrounding further out of the thundering beast. A wall of thunder and a wall of storm, that even after he turn into Keroberos, could break out of…

---------------------------------------------------------

Eight at night, the whole area of Tokyo has been sealed off by a wall of magic force.

The population and the administration cabinet are trapped within.

Under the influence of The Time, time inside this sphere has been stopped, so no-one actually contacted the outer places.

Suddenly lost contact with the capital, Japan is in a mess.

Emergency workers try to break in, there was no use.

The 'wall' surrounding Tokyo was hard to break.

On top of Tokyo tower, a girl stood there, looking down at the motionless cars and people…

---------------------------------------------------------

Eleven o'clock at night, Sakura has been knocked out for six hours now. She has high fever and is lying in bed, broke out in cold sweat, face as pale as paper, and seems to be in pain.

"Something we can do?" said Kero under his breath, watching Sakura carefully.

"How's Sakura? Any better?" Touya asked as he came in with a tray of food in his hands, The Time didn't affect him at all.

"Not any better…" said Kero, as if he is going to cry any second. "Only if we can get some medicine…"

"But this situation outside, it's impossible to get out!" Touya said as he pushed aside the curtains, looked at the screaming walls of thunder and storm.

"What can we do then…?" asked Kero wearily.

"I can't!" Touya punched the wall, "I can't let her go on like this… I need to help her…"

"How will you do it?"

"I will just run out of them… if I can get past them, I can get some medicine and try to contact other people…" Touya made the decision, and then started running out.

"No!" Kero pulled at Touya's clothes, "You might die! Let me go!"

"Let go!" Touya grabbed Kero roughly and threw him off. "You take care of Sakura, let me do this!"

When he finished, he ran outside, shutting the main door behind him.

(Good luck…) thought Kero.

---------------------------------------------------------

Touya got outside, and the door slammed shut behind him, he looked at the thunder and lightening in front of him.

"Can I get past it?"

"This Wall of thunder is twenty five meters thick… in the middle there are three layers… each layer strikes every five seconds… and each strike last for three seconds… after the wall of thunder… there is a wall of storm… that is twenty meters thick…"

"If I am quick enough, maybe I can get past… when the wind slows…"

Touya waited. After a few minutes, the wind seems to die down a little.

"Now!"

Touya took a deep breath and ran, snatched the five seconds while there is no thunder. He used less than three seconds to get through the thunder, and dived head into the twister The Storm has made.

"WA!" Touya had difficulty moving forwards, and he struggled to keep his balance.

The Storm now seems like F3 tornado. Touya continued moving forwards on his will to save his sister, and finally got out of the wall of The Storm has created. He didn't take any break, and rushed to the nearest twenty four hour chemists.

---------------------------------------------------------

Touya pushed the door of the chemists open, "Hello! Shop keeper? Give me a…"

The shop keeper didn't move a muscle.

"Er…. Hello?"

Touya moved towards the shopkeeper in doubt, and shook the shop keeper, still didn't budge.

He took and glance around the shop, there are people alright, although none of them are moving.

"Oh… 'The Time's work'." Touya finally understood, "Well, looks like I have to find it myself…"

He started going through the cabinets. Suddenly, someone walked out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Touya half shouted, and found the person to be… Sakura?

---------------------------------------------------------

Devil-huntress: Translation is hard work… but it is fun at the same time. I hope the way I put things can be understood. If something you would like explained, please write a review, and I will answer them in the end of future chapters.


End file.
